luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
LuigiFan00001's Twelve Days of Christmas 2015
LuigiFan00001's Twelve Days of Christmas is a Christmas video uploaded on December 17, 2015. Instead of Birdmas, you get a twelve days of Christmas remix and two special guests at the end of the video. Plot (Lyrics) Prologue: Hey everyone, it's time for an annoying holiday song! YAAAAAY! Day 1: PacMan: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: A Morton in a sleigh! Day 2: Betrayus: On the second day of Christmas, the Lemonball gave to me: Two stupid hineyheads! PacMan: And Morton in a sleigh! Day 3: Plague Knight: On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: three bird nerds! Betrayus: Two stupid hineyheads! PacMan: And Morton in a sleigh! Day 4: Star Fox: On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Four giant worms: Plague Knight: Three bird nerds! Betrayus: Two stupid hineyheads! PacMan: And Morton in a sleigh! Day 5: Mewtwo: On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Fiiiiive exploooding rats! Star Fox: Four giant worms! Bird Nerds: Hype! Hype! Hype! Betrayus: Why aren't you two giving me any presents?! PacMan: And Morton in a sleigh! Day 6: Sonic: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Six deadly Zeti! Mewtwo: Fiiiiive exploooding rats! (Explosions) Star Fox: Four giant worms! Plague Knight: Three bird nerds! Betrayus: Why am I even here?! I hate Christmas! PacMan: And Morton in a sleigh! Day 7: Dr. Fetus: On the Seventh day of Christmas, I was alone, so instead of going out and getting clothes for my true love: I instead got seven superb sins! Sonic: Six deadly zeti! Mewtwo: Fiiiiive exploooding rats! (Explosions) Star Fox: Four giant worms! Plague Knight: Three bird nerds! Betrayus: Two stupid hineyheads! PacMan: And Morton in a sleigh! Day 8: Head Zombie: On the eighth day of Christmas, Woomy gave to me for some weird reason... Eight little zombies. Dr. Fetus: Seven Superb Sins. Sonic: Six Deadly Zeti! Mewtwo: Fiiiiive exploooding rats! (Explosions) Scolex: Rrrr! rrr! rrr! Plague Knight: Seriously guys, you're all nerds. Betrayus: Two stupid hineyheads! PacMan: And Morton in a sleigh! Day 9: Waluigi: On the Ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Nine Splatoon Amiibos! Head Zombie: Eight little zombies. Dr. Fetus: Seven Superb Sins. Sonic: Actually this is quite nice. Mewtwo: Fiiiiive exploooding rats! (Explosions) Scolex: Now let's get this in a riot. (Star Fox: No, you don't get it.) Bird Nerds: Three Bird Nerds!! Betrayus: Two stupid hineyheads! PacMan: And Morton in a sleigh! Day 10: Carl: Yeah, so on the tenth day of Christmas, wait wait does Christmas even go on for that long for ten days? I don't get it. Anyways my true love gave to me: Ten Putty puttys. Waluigi: Nine Splatoon Amiibos! Kaos: I'll gladly take those minions for you! (Head Zombie: Nope. Not gonna do it this time.) Dr. Fetus: Seven Superb Sins. Sonic: Six deadly zeti! Mewtwo: Uhhhh... looks like we got an infestation. Scolex: *speaks in reverse* Plague Knight: Three bird nerds. (Hype! Hype! Hype!) Betrayus: Two stupid hineyheads! PacMan: And Morton in a sleigh! Day 11: Iggy: On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Eleven Question blocks! Carl: Ten putty-puttys. Waluigi: What am I gonna do with all these things?! Head Zombie: Eight little zombies. Dr. Fetus: Get a job, you lazy bums! Sonic: Six deadly zeti! Mewtwo: Fiiive exploding rats!! (This time takes place in a concert with rats dropping from the ceiling as they drop all over Mettaton) Scolex: *speaks in reverse* Bird Nerds: Three Bird Nerds! Betrayus: Two stupid hineyheads! PacMan: And Morton in a sleigh! Day 12: Arceus: On the twelfth day of Christmas (Bill Cipher: Illuminati confirmed!), the Illuminati gave to me: besides an endless amount of dorito chips, mountain dew, one-dollar bills, snoop dog albums, and of course, air horns and guns of no scope: Twelve Isaac characters. Including my rightful subject. Who is the best? Eden: You are sir. Arceus: Suck-up. Iggy: Those blocks are a - AAAAAAA! Biggie the Block: HAHAHAHA it is quite right. I am Biggie the Block. I am an animated - king of all the question mark blocks. Rise subjects.Shake for me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (Gluttony eats putty-puttys) Waluigi: EEEHHHHHHHH Waluigi! Head Zombie: Eight little Zombies. Dr. Fetus: You know what these sins can go *BLEEEEEEEEEEP* Greed: Aw come on, doc, it's the most greedy time of the year~! (Envy: Actually its my time.) Get outta here. Sonic: Six deadly zeti! Mewtwo: Fiiiiive exploooding rats! Star Fox: Foouurrr giant worms. Plague Knight: Threeee birrrrd nerds. *'Explosion*' Betrayus: *laughs maniacally* Parara: Aaaannnd Morrrrrton innnn aaa sleigh..... Okay, stop, stop, stop. Epilogue: Parara fires everyone after Sans intervenes. He goes home in a grumpy mood. Gallery Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:Songs Category:Scripts Category:Videos